A Very Unusual Stepmother
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Request story. A pregnant woman is captured and brought into a xenomorph hive. What is no doubt going through her mind: "Oh shit."
1. Chapter 1

A Very Unusual Stepmother

**What's up people of the internet! This is a request story by 93MANIAC! Hope you like it! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Idea for story and half of its contents belong to 93MANIAC, the other half belongs to LoveForeverNow, and neither own Alien vs Predator.**

The view before me completely took my breath away. The mountains of stone and sand rolled on for miles on end interrupted only by the canyon that cut through them like a scar in the land. The endless expanse was simply beautiful. I could stare off at the distance for hours.

"Jessica, come on! We got work to do!" a man called out to me from a ways behind me.

So much for staring off at the distance. I turned away from the scenery and walked back down the large landing pad where my coworkers were emptying our ship's cargo. That's who I was, Jessica the red haired delivery girl. Great. Walking up to the ships ramp, the man who called out to me reached over to hand me the ships manifest. Before I could grab it from him he pulled it back.

"You sure you're up for this _strenuous_ line of work," he said with a grin gesturing to my enlarged stomach. I just rolled my eyes in return. Honestly couldn't he be mature for a _moment_?

"Yeah yeah, give me that ya freakin jack ass," I said with an annoyed huff as I took the manifest from him.

"Come on Jess, I'm just kidding-ah!" He exclaimed in surprise as I grabbed on to his ear.

"Mark, what have I said about calling me that?"

"To not to! Ah Ow come on that's still attached, it's still attached!" His voice cracked a few octaves as I continued to pull on the man's ear. Believing he's had enough I let him go. I chuckled at his mumbling as he went to continue unloading. Mark wasn't that bad a guy; he just doesn't know when to shut his mouth. It doesn't help him that I've become easily annoyed ever since I became pregnant. Any one even comes close to mentioning _anything_ that has to do with weight or my inability to do a job and I go ballistic. Honestly I even scare _myself_ sometimes. God damn hormonal imbalance. The sound of something crashing brought my attention to the ramp. A vein on my forehead pulsed so hard I thought it would burst if I got any angrier. I _know_ those idiots aren't stupid enough to damage the oh so precious cargo we are being paid so very handsomely for. Turning around I see just that. Shit.

"The hell is wrong with you idiots!" I walked up to the two who crashed two stasis pods together. Looking down at the cargo I released a sigh of relief when I saw they weren't damaged. I clenched my jaw. Undamaged or not, someone is getting an earful for this and it is not going to be me.

"You **idiots**! Do you know how much Wey-Yu is paying us to deliver these pods?! Enough for me to toss you over the edge if you two screw up again!"

"Sorry Jessica," they said in unison before walking off with the pods. I let the rest of my anger out in a deep sigh. This job is way too stressful. A hand on my shoulder caused me to look behind me and see Mark with a half amused half fearful expression.

"You know you shouldn't get too worked up. It's not good for you." As much as I hate to see his smug face all the time he always has a way of getting me to calm down.

"Shut up," I said trying to suppress a chuckle. "You know, with how well you're able to keep me calm, you should get a girlfriend, have your own kid."

"Oh no, I get enough of that looking after you and I don't even get the benefits."

"Mark," I growled. I really didn't like where his train of thought was going. He chuckled raising up his hands in surrender.

"Alright I get it. Come on, let's go get paid." With that we walked towards the facility.

The Erde Five Weyland Yutani Research and Development facility. It was a pretty big place, the whole thing made of a black colored metal, making it stand out in the lightish brown desert mountains that surrounded it. What they researched I have no idea. When it comes to these places it's best I don't know and as long as I get paid, I don't really care. When we reached the entrance a pair of soldiers started to escort us to the financial office for the transaction. I did find that kind of weird though. Why would they need soldiers? Seeing Mark place his hand on the pistol on his hip, I knew he was thinking the same thing. When we reached the office, we got our money as soon as possible. Something was wrong about this place and we couldn't wait to get out of there. The moment we stepped through the door on our way out, everything turned red and a loud siren blared in our ears. 'What the hell's going on?!' I thought to myself. Something tells me this isn't supposed to be happening. What's worse is down the hallway we heard a sympathy of screams, gunfire, and un Godly screeches. I was jerked to the side as Mark grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" He yelled over the noise.

We ran down the hallway past the frantic soldiers and panicking scientists. We ran faster as the screeches and gunfire got closer, but due to me being a twenty-two year old and eight months pregnant, I was falling significantly behind. We made it out onto the landing pad where the crew was running up the ramp into our ship. In the chaos, a pod was knocked off of one of the gurneys and out came rolling a man wearing colonist's cloths. What the hell?! Those pods were supposed to be empty! Mark made it up the ramp while I was still only half way across. He turned back to face me.

"Jessica come on!" I saw his eyes widen in fear. "Holy shit! **JESSICA** **RUN**!"

He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at me! What the fuck was he **doing**?! Taking the risk, I turned back to see what was behind me. My heart nearly burst out of my chest in fear as I ran even faster. I don't know what was chasing me but it was big, black, and _definitely _not human! I heard Mark fire his gun just a few times before everything went black.

The first thing I felt was the pain. I guess it's better than nothing. At least I'm alive. That's right Jessica, just keep that positive attitude. The next thing I realized was that my arms and legs were bound. I opened my eyes to see that they were covered in some kind of pale goo. Not the worst thing I've woken up covered in, there was that one time Mark introduced me to drinking. Looking around, I could _hear_ my heart pound in my chest. The entire room was covered in pale goo and a black, almost bone like substance. On the ground were dozens of these brown oval egg things. Some of them were opened and seemed to be empty but the rest were still full. My head pounded one question. What came out of that thing? Looking to my left my question was answered as I tried to suppress a scream.

There attached to the wall by the goo was one of the soldiers. Attached to him was . . . I don't even know what it was. It looked like a big brown hand grabbing onto his face with a long tail wrapping around his throat. Looking around the room again, I saw there were more people, some of them with those creatures on their face, but others without them; instead the creatures were below them curled up and dead. Grunting noises to my right brought my attention back and I had to suppress another scream. On the wall next to me a scientist was struggling in the goo's grip, arching his back as he groaned and then screamed in pain. His chest became red as blood soaked through his clothes until finally some . . . _thing_ burst from his chest, screeching as the man died. As the creature ran off, I looked around again at the people in the room. Was that going to happen to me? Hell no I say in my mind as I struggle in my bonds. I'm a pregnant woman who barely turned 22 there is no way in fucking hell I'm dying here! I cheered in my mind again as I managed to get one of my hands free. The sound of I don't even want to know brought my attention to the eggs. Oh shit one of them was opening! I yanked on my bonds even more, pulling with every bit of strength I had. I wasn't just fighting for my life I was fighting for two. I struggled for what felt like hours but what could only have been five minutes, fear taking a stronger hold of me as each minute went by. Wait, five minutes? How am I not dead yet? Glancing at the creature that came out of the egg, I noticed it do something strange. It just sat there, not doing anything. I flinched as it moved again but not towards me. Instead it moved to the other side of the room where someone else was waking up. The moment they looked up it latched onto the persons face. They struggled for a moment before falling unconscious again. I stared at it in awe. What just happened? I was right here and wide awake why didn't it latch onto me? A hiss caught my attention once again and as I turned my head toward the noise I had to, for what felt like the thousandth time today, suppress a scream.

The creature that entered the room was big with a smooth black exoskeleton. It had a long banana shaped head, two large spikes jutted out of its back and it had a long tail that ended in a terrifyingly sharp blade. It walked up to me and stared at me with its eyeless face. It pulled its lips back in a human like snarl and I whimpered a moment as it stuck out a tongue with a second mouth at me, its teeth coming dangerously close to my neck. It backed off a moment and tore at my restraints. I yelped as I fell towards the ground. It caught me in its arms before my face was introduced to the ground. Not sure which would have been worse: falling to the ground while pregnant or being in this thing's arms? With almost little effort it ran out of the room and down the hall with me still held tightly to its rough chest. I couldn't see much around me as he was moving too fast and I clung tightly to him to make sure I didn't fall. It hissed in what seemed like annoyance as I clung to his chest. After a few minutes of running we finally came to a stop where he dropped me on the ground, luckily I landed on my butt. I looked back at the creature before I heard another hiss behind me. This one was different though; it was deeper and somehow even more menacing. Slowly turning around, my eyes landed on a massive black creature before me. One that was so terrifying, I finally let out the scream I had suppressed for so long.

**Review and tell us what you****think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Was up guys, I'm back. Sorry this took so long, my computer craped out on me. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow and 93MANIAC do not own avp.**

"How are we today Xenia?"

I growled to the human in response. That's how I always responded; I don't know why he kept asking when he knows this. He smirked at my growl as if it amused him. Arrogant worm! I'll tear out his throat! I struggled in my attempt to plunge my claws into him, but the shackles on my body kept me in place. He chuckled at my resistance, knowing I'll never escape. As far as he knows that is. After settling down I took a moment to look at my surroundings once more. My circular cage that held my limbs was in the middle of a large hanger, catwalks surrounding me to allow humans to study me closely. In front and above my head where windows to a security room overlooking the hanger I was in. All across the hanger in strategically placed positions were automated turrets, designed to open fire on me should I ever break free. If there was one thing I could say about humans it's that they were intelligent. Even if I broke free from my shackles the turrets would kill me before I took another step. I have been here for years under the careful eyes of the humans. Being here has taught me a few things though, including how to escape. Their pride would be there downfall. The only humans in here were scientists. The only guard in the room was standing on the catwalk beside my head crest, standing next to the good Doctor Royce Grayson and another human wearing expensive looking clothes.

"Now Xenia, if you behave I'll give you a reward."

Damn him! I am a Queen! Not one of their worthless pets! He turned to the finely dressed human male next to him.

"Do you have any questions inspector?"

So it was inspection week again? Something tells me they won't meet requirements.

"What can you tell me about the xenomorph queen?"

"Well Xenia here-"

"Xenia?"

"That's what the boys call her. They thought xenomorph queen was too much of a mouthful, and she didn't care for being called "Big Ugly Bitch."

My growl turned their heads to me for a moment. I really didn't like being called that. Quickly getting bored of the following line of questions, I reached out with my mind to my children. One in particular.

_Drax, what is your status?_

A moment passed before I felt a presence in my own mind.

_I am almost in position mother. Soon you will be free._

_Good. Do not move until I say._

_Yes mother._

I would have smiled if I could. Soon these humans will know the wrath of a queen. The humans beside me continued with their conversation none the wiser to what will happen.

"She really is a remarkable creature. Even now we continue to learn from her."

"You sound awed Doctor."

"Who wouldn't be? Their physical prowess is one thing but don't even get me started on their intelligence-"

"Intelligence?" The inspector chuckled. "It is no more than an animal."

"Yes but-"

"Enough. Weyland may idolize them but I am not so foolish. They are animals, nothing more."

_Mother, I am in position, waiting on your command._

Remember what I said about smiling? Looking above me I could see that the humans who previously occupied the Security office were gone, replaced by the occasionally seen lithe, black form moving through the room.

_Good, Drax, rain hell on these humans._

_With pleasure mother._

Not a moment later, the room was bathed in red light with loud sirens going off. I could feel the cheers of my children as they were released from their prisons. All 29 of them. The shackles around my wrists and limbs hissed a moment before opening, releasing me from there confines. Humans scrambled to get away as I stepped out of the cage that has held me for so long. Oh how good it feels to stretch. Looking around I saw the turrets meant to kill me should I escape sit there lifelessly. Like I said, their pride would be their downfall. A sharp pain in my shoulder reminded me of the soldier still in the room. Turning around I saw the man pointing his gun at me with the doctor and inspector behind him. I rushed forward before he could get off another shot and tore him in half. The rush I felt was heavenly. I took in a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent of human fear. The doctor and inspector stood against the wall unable to escape. I moved forward slowly, savoring there pitiful whimpers of fear. My tail lunged forward, impaling the inspector. An animal am I? Throwing him off my tail I faced the doctor. He whimpered again.

"Don't kill me."

Oh I won't kill him. I have something much better planed for him.

-0-

A sharp pain in his chest woke Doctor Grayson into consciousness. He looked around for a moment. His eyes widened. He was in a xenomorph hatching chamber. Another sharp pain was felt in his chest, this one much more painful. Looking down, he could see the blood soaking his clothes. He screamed arching his back in pain as the alien finally burst through his chest, ending his suffering.

-0-

I laughed as I felt the life leave that fool. It was so worth the three days I had to wait. By that time, my drones had already developed the hive, the walls and floors coated in our residue. I sat overlooking a large hanger, bigger than the one that held me before. It was near the bottom of the facility where it drew water from an underground spring which luckily held enough nutrients for me to grow the large egg producer that was now attached to me. I doubt I could make another, but it will do for now. I breathed in the scent of fear once again. I had the hatching chamber placed close by to me so that I could smell their fear. I know it's sadistic but hey, they had me caged for years. My thoughts ceased. Taking in another breath, I smelled something, something strange. It smelled of fear yet somehow different. Most humans felt selfish fear that drove them to live and continue their pathetic lives. This was different. It was strange yet familiar and left a sour taste in my mouth. It was almost as if the fear was felt for something else.

Like the fear of a mother.

That is the same fear I felt whenever my children were put in danger, but it was coming from a human! How can a human know of such fear? They are cruel, selfish creatures, what do they know of this fear? I could feel one of my children about to pounce on her. I reached out to it.

_No, I want this one alive. Impregnate one of the other humans._

It obeyed me without question. When another human awoke it immediately pounced on them. I reached out to another of my children.

_Drax._

_Yes mother?_

_There is a conscious human in the hatching chamber. Retrieve it and bring it before me, but do not harm it._

_Mother?_

_Now Drax._

A moment passed.

_Yes mother._

Not a few minutes later, Drax entered my chamber carrying a human in his arms. He dropped it in front of me. I hissed at him in annoyance, I had said not to harm it. My hissing drew its attention as it turned to me and screamed. I couldn't help but groan mentally. Why must humans always scream? It backed away from me until it ran into Drax who held it in place allowing me to get a good look at it.

A good look at _her _it seemed. So a female human? She had long reddish hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a large stomach. I don't recall female humans being this big. Leaning forward slightly, I ignored her whimper as I came closer to her stomach. I froze. From the human I could hear two different heart beats. One from her chest . . . and the other from her stomach! This human is with child! Backing away from her slightly, I looked at her again. She was afraid. Not just for herself, but for her child. Looking into her eyes I saw defiance alongside the fear. She would fight if she had to. I have made my decision. I know I'm going to regret this. I reached out to her with my mind. I haven't tried this with a human before but it should be the same concept right? Reaching out to her I hit a barrier. It was as if her mind was walled off, not open like mine or my children's. Well that explains why humans speak with their mouths; their minds are closed off from each other. That seems rather inefficient. I pushed against her barrier testing it. She flinched in response, seemingly out of surprise rather than pain. I pushed again, being gentle as to not hurt her. A look of annoyance came onto her face, like a fly was buzzing around her head. I pushed harder, trying to enter her mind but she wouldn't budge. I growled, this was getting on my nerves. I pushed even harder. This time she clutched her head but I knew the barrier only bended. It did not break. I growled again. She is a human, a weak, pitiful creature, how can she resist me this much? To hell with being gentle, I am getting in her mind. I forced my way into the barrier, breaking it after a minute of pushing. As I finally entered her mind I heard her gasp.

_Who are you?_

Not much of a question but I had to start somewhere.

"Who said that?"

Really?

_I did._

She looked up at me, her surprise easily showed on her face.

"Did you just talk?"

I groaned in frustration. A xenomorph queen shoved her way into her mind and now asks her who she is. What about that is so hard to believe? Wait.

_Yes, it was me who spoke. My name is Xenia, Queen of this hive. Who are you?_

She hesitated a moment before answering me.

"Jessica, Jessica Mortar."

She has two names? Oh right, they have more than one name. Humans are weird.

"Hey! We are not weird!"

Damn, forgot about the link. I closed off the rest of my mind. No need for her to learn anything about us I don't want her to.

"What are you?" She asked me. I looked at her for a moment. Don't all humans know about us? She's wearing different clothes than the others, an orange jacket, grey shirt, jeans, and black boots. Maybe she is different from the scientists that worked here.

_We are what we are. You humans know us as xenomorphs._

"Xenomorphs, okay, but why did you not kill me, or that creature from before, why didn't it latch onto me?"

I stayed silent for a moment. Why did I save her? I thought more on it before answering her.

_I suppose it was because I was curious about you. But now, I can't kill a fellow mother._

Relief flashed briefly across her features before worry returned again.

"What will you do with me now though?"

I was silent for longer. If I wasn't going to kill her I should probably let her go. But . . . I don't want to. Why do I not want to? This human . . . Jessica, is different. I turned to Drax.

_Bring her to one of the human rooms on this level. I will decide what to do with her later._

He began to hiss in protest but was silenced by my own hiss. He bowed his head in submission. I turned back to the human, no, back to Jessica.

_Go with Drax, he will show you to a room._

She nodded before standing up and walked after Drax. I couldn't help but think that I made a mistake in not making her leave immediately. She is a human; she doesn't belong in a xenomorph hive.

"Thank you," she said to me before leaving the chamber.

Maybe I'm overthinking this.

**review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**3,337 views, 40 favorites, 61 follows, 23 reviews . . . 2 chapters . . . damn. I feel like I'm unintentionally making a beauty and the beast story. Unintentionally of course. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own AvP**

Jessica's POV

"Okay, so I was captured by alien insects, mind fucked by the queen of said aliens, and am now being held captive in the quarters of the chief engineer. It's official: I've gone bat shit crazy."

I paced back and forth in the room at least _trying _to wrap my head around what had just happened. I mean come on, aliens? Who could have seen that coming? My heart was racing so fast it was throbbing in my ears. I sat down on the edge of the bed taking in deep breaths to calm myself.

"Okay Jessica, don't panic. They haven't tried to kill you yet so that's a good thing, right?"

The memory of that scientist's chest exploding chose that exact moment to come back to my mind.

"The queen said she wouldn't kill another mother so I should be fine."

_"__Who are you talking to?"_

"What the hell?!" I nearly fell off the bed in surprise. "Who said that?"

_"__Are we really going to go over this again?"_

"Oh, right, sorry." Boy do I feel like an idiot.

_"__Who were you talking to?"_ I thought a moment before answering. Well, she's an alien queen that can speak in my mind, maybe she won't find talking to yourself crazy.

"I was just talking to myself." Silence filled the room to the point where I thought she had left. Figuratively speaking of course, the room would be very cramped if she was actually in here.

_"__Why?"_

"Ironically, I find it helps keep me sane." Another pause.

_"__That doesn't make any sense. You humans are a strange people."_ I started to shrug in response before realizing I was still alone in the room.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"_Are you hungry?"_ The question caught me off guard as I didn't answer at first. At the mention of food my stomach rumbled loudly. It has never cease to amaze me how my stomach can be so big yet still be so hungry. One of the many joys of being pregnant I guess.

"Yes actually. It's been a while since I last ate."

_"__The human kitchens still have some fruits in them; I'll have Drax bring them up to you."_

"Thank you Xenia."

As I waited for my food, my thoughts drifted to the queen. She is actually very nice. Hard to believe considering the stuff I saw when I was glued to a wall. But she honestly doesn't seem like the kind of person, or alien, to hurt me. I got to my feet as I heard tapping and headed for the door. Maybe staying here wouldn't be too bad.

The moment the door opened, I backed up in fear. A door opening to find a _very_ sharp tale _very_ close to your face can do that. The alien called Drax slowly walked into the room like a scene from a horror movie.

_"__Listen well human. Xenia may allow you to live now but it won't be for long. When the time comes I will gladly sever your head from your shoulders."_

He unceremoniously dropped the bundle of fruits on the floor and made his way out of the room. So much for staying.

I picked up a few of the fruits, taking large bites into them as I looked around the room. In the corner was a large desk. I frantically pulled open the drawers. These were the chief engineers quarters, there had to be schematics of the facility in here somewhere, Bingo! Pulling it out I rolled the paper on top of the desk. Okay, there was an exit near the bottom of the facility close to where I am now, but it's probably crawling with xenomorphs. The main entrance and landing pad would be guarded in case of intruders, that much is obvious. There has to be a way out! There! A large drain pipe leads right out of the facility. With the facility abandoned the pipe should be empty. This could work! I made my way to the door, schematics in hand, and left the room. I looked around the halls to make sure there weren't any of them nearby. Opening the schematics again, I saw that the closest entrance to the pipe was . . . right in front of me.

"Well that's convenient."

-0-

Xenia's POV

_"__Jessica, are you there?"_

That was the third time I asked that and still no response. I was beyond worried right now although still not sure why. Why am I so worried about this human? It doesn't matter, I can figure it out later, after I find her.

_"__Auric where is she?"_

_ "__She is not in the room mother, she is gone."_

I growled in annoyance. How can she be gone?

_"__Find her!"_

_ "__Yes mother."_

Drax, who was to my right, turned to me.

_"__Why are we bothering to look for her? She is only a human; she is not worth all this trouble."_ My growl was his answer.

_"__Do not question me Drax! Just do as I say and I find her!" _he didn't move for a moment before he nodded and left the room. I pondered what he had said. Is she really worth all this trouble? In other circumstances I would agree with Drax, but this is different. I cannot in good conscious abandon another mother. I will find her if I have to do it myself.

-0-

Jessica's POV

I really should have thought this through.

That's what was going through my head as hid in a small hole in the ground next to a cliff with a giant beetle trying to eat me. Not half an hour after I had made it out of the facility that I was attacked by a giant _fucking _beetle. It looked like a Hercules beetle from earth but a thousand times bigger, so yeah, scary as fuck. I pressed myself as deep into the hole as I could possibly go. Is this how I was going to die? Eaten by a giant bug on some far off planet? And here I was afraid of dying from child birth. Let's hope my child can forgive me for not giving her a chance at life. I closed my eyes to accept my fate just as the shaking stopped. Wait, why did the shaking stop?

I looked out the hole and my jaw nearly hit the ground from what I saw. It was Xenia. Xenia was here. And she was fighting the bug! The beetle shrieked as its left eye was punctured by the queen's tail. Xenia let out a ground shaking roar as she continued to claw, slash, and bite at the beetle's face. It let out one final shriek before collapsing to the ground. It seemed to be dead so I crawled out of the hole. Xenia turned to me and even without eyes or lips; I could tell she was _pissed_.

_"__What the _hell _is wrong with you?!"_

I recoiled at her voice in my head. It was _loud _and _very _pissed.

_"__Do you know what I had to do to find you? I had to leave my nest, my eggs, my womb, and I don't have the nutrients to make another one! I barely could make one!"_

"I'm sorry," I said like a child to her mother.

_"__Sorry doesn't-Look out!"_

I gasped as she grabbed me and pulled me close to her. I could only glance for a moment at what she was looking at, but I could see the beetle charging us. The next thing I knew, we were both screeching as we plummeted off the cliff.

"Oooohhhh ssshhhiiiitttt!"

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. Review and hope you enjoyed. Also I really hate to leave you on a cliff hanger (pun not intended) but it's going to take me a while to update this again. I'm going to start working on my works in progress, starting with my RWBY fic "The Faunus and her Winchester." Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Hey guys so sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. When you have more than one story, severe cases of writers block, and frequent responsibilities in reality, writing breaks become few and far between. Another thing, I'd like to ramble. In one of the reviews someone said that all xenomorphs were female. This may not be entirely true. If you compare them to insect colonies and hives such as bees or ants, the majority of the population is sterile females, but there are still a few male drones. Their primary purpose is to mate with the queen. With my xenomorphs it's the opposite. The majority are males with only a few females. It really isn't that farfetched. Although I'd also like to point out that what I gathered from the media of AvP that I know of, I believe Xenomorphs are neither male nor female. Not in the same sense that we know genders to be. Also this is Waiver.**

**Waiver: Hello.**

**Disclaimer: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Disclaimer's still jelly. Enjoy and Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own AvP. OCs belong to us and 93MANIAC.**

Jessica's POV

Boy am I glad Xenia can't actually talk; I would have gone deaf an hour ago. Although I don't think the headache pounding in my skull is a fair trade.

_ "__I mean how could you be so stupid?! I am a queen! I cannot simply leave my nest whenever I feel like it!"_

And that's how it has been for the past hour. Thanks to her, we survived the fall off the cliff with nothing but a few scratches. And thus we began our trek through the bottom of a canyon with her reprimanding me constantly. I really felt like a child around her. I guess being a queen of an alien species she would have that effect on people. I flinched as she continued to scream at me. I told her I was sorry, all she's doing now is making me feel even guiltier.

_"__Oh, guilty is the _least _you should feel!"_

Damn it I forgot about that link thing, how do I shut it off?

_"__Oh you would love that wouldn't you?!"_

"Hey look I'm sorry okay? For everything. I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"

_"__How about a reason. Why did you leave?"_

"Because I was afraid okay?!" I screamed out at her. I meant to keep my voice level but I couldn't keep it from cracking. "You're a mother aren't you? You know what it's like to fear for your child." I put my hand over my stomach and stared blankly at my feet. At least I would if I could actually see them. "You'd do anything to keep them safe." I stood there for a few seconds but it felt like hours. I didn't realize Xenia moved until she placed one of her smaller arms on my shoulder. I looked up to see her face very close to mine. I couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. I really hope she doesn't notice.

_ "__But I had already told you I would never hurt a fellow mother. Why did you run?"_

I looked down in shame.

"Drax said you would kill me when you were done with me. So I ran."

_ "__Drax!"_

I flinched at her angry voice again. I'm just glad it wasn't aimed at me this time.

_"__He will regret causing this; I will make sure of it!"_

The silence that followed was awkward. At least for me it was. I shuffled my feet before looking up at the still fuming Xenia.

"So, do you forgive me?" I waited for an agonizing amount of time before she finally nodded.

_"__Yes, I forgive you."_

I sighed in relief. With that we continued our trek home. Did I just call it home? I looked over at Xenia as she slowly walked beside me. Her massive form beside me made me feel . . . safe, as strange as that sounds. Maybe calling it home won't be such a bad thing.

-0-

Xenia's POV

"And then he said to me, 'At this point we don't need the crane. We'll just get you angry and have you throw the crates!'"

I laughed hard as she did her impression of her human friends. Seeing her like that was very amusing.

_"__How is it you were able to put up with these humans? It seems like you're the only one of them that had sense."_

"Oh, they weren't that bad. I remember one time we-"

I continued to listen to her voice as we walked. It was strange how humans communicated but it wasn't bad, it was strangely . . . comforting. I could feel her voice, but not in the way I would feel the voices of my children. I could _physically _feel her voice close to me as she talked. It was melodic and soothing. I couldn't help but get lost in the sound of her voice. It was intoxicating. So much so that I didn't realize she had asked me a question.

"Hey are you alright?" I shook my head.

_"__Yes I was just thinking, what did you ask me?"_

"I asked what it is like being a queen."

I stopped walking, taking my time to think on my answer.

_"__It's really less like being a queen," _I finally answered. _"I'm a mother leading her children. You know what that is like yes?"_

Her gaze traveled back to her womb.

"No, I don't." I stared at her for a moment. Was she not a mother? She was with child but she does not know the feeling? She looked back up at me. "She's my first child."

I nodded in understanding. A new mother. Even I was a new mother once. She looked down again in shame. Why in shame?

"I feel like I'm not ready, like I don't know what to do. I want to have her yes but I'm not sure if I can handle it on my own."

_"__Don't humans have mates to help them with their children?" _From what I had seen in my days as a prisoner, a male and female would stay with each other and look after their children together. At least, that's what I gathered from the few human children that were occasionally brought to the facility.

"He was a one night stand. I can't even remember his name."

I was confused for a moment. A one night stand? What did that mean? I probed her mind just enough to find the meaning behind it. The answer I found did not entirely surprise me. Queens have such relationships all the time with their praetorians. It is rare for the bond to be permanent.

"I'm alone in this and I'm not sure if I can do it on my own." Her voice cracked as tears fell from her eyes. For some reason I can't explain, I felt my chest tighten as I saw her cry. It hurt me to see her that way. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I walked up to her and wrapped my two smaller arms around her gently, my two larger arms and my tail wrapping around her protectively. Her breath hitched as I did this and I realized I was holding mine. I released it and continued to speak.

_"__You are not alone. I will help you, don't cry."_

"You will?" She sounded hopeful. Why did that make me smile on the inside? Why was I even doing this? Something about this human is making me act this way. And having my arms wrapped around her, listening to her heart beats feels . . . right. Which is why I didn't hesitate saying my next sentence.

_"__Yes, I will."_

We both jumped as a mighty roar cut through the silence that enveloped us. I looked up to see _three _of those beetles crawl out of the canyon walls and make their way towards us. I released Jessica from my grip and ushered her behind me.

_"__Stay back Jessica."_ She only nodded in response and backed up. I stalked towards the insects, baring my teeth at them. They didn't flinch at my aggression which only irritated me more. That's why I never liked insects; they were only smart enough to know to eat whatever moves. Releasing a mighty screech, I charged at the closest insect to me which happened to be the one that had attacked Jessica earlier. So it survived the wounds I gave it, but it was still injured and would be easy to take down. Or so I thought.

With a speed I thought incapable of such brutes, its mighty pronged horn clamped down on my body and tossed me aside. I collided with the canyon wall. Okay so, not going to try that again. The other two insects charged at me. Knowing better than to attack both at once, I climbed the canyon wall above me, the two insects following close behind. I dodged quickly as they lashed out with their horns, attempting to knock me from the wall. Wait, that's it! They always attacked the same way, grab with the horn and throw. Which means they won't see this coming.

I brought down my tail against the canyon wall, shattering the stone with a thunderous crack. The debris from the blow fell and stuck the closest beetle straight in the eye. The beast fell, bringing down the other that had the unfortunate luck of being behind it. When they hit the ground, the beetle that was knocked by the first struck out at it quickly escalating into a fight between them. I sighed in relief. I didn't have to worry about those two for now. A scream got my attention and my heart fell. I had forgotten about the other one! I looked over to see the wounded beetle stalk towards Jessica. Rage filled me and with a mighty roar I leapt the distance between me and the filthy creature that dared to harm Jessica. I landed on its back, forcing it to the ground and cracking its shell. Not wasting any time I drove my second mouth into the back of its skull killing it instantly. I jumped off the beast, grabbed Jessica, and with the other beetles still fighting, I ran as fast as I could. As I ran, only one thought was in my mind. Keep Jessica safe. It was at that moment that I realized that I would never let anything happen to her. I _will _keep her safe.

-0-

Jessica's POV

An hour passed since the beetles attacked us. We would have gotten back sooner to the facility but we took the time to make sure we didn't run into anymore bugs. I shivered again as I remembered the damned things green blood. Another shiver went through my spine as I remembered the way Xenia fought. It was like something straight out of hell. This is the one who agreed to help me with my baby? Looking over at her as we walked, I didn't see any demon of hell. I just saw another mother. Yes, this is the one who will help me and for a reason I would be called crazy for even _trying_ to explain, I had no problem with that.

_"__Come on, we're almost there," _Xenia said with barely constrained excitement. We hustled around one last corner to see the facility.

And the smoke that billowed from it.

_"__No."_

**For those of you who love cliff-hangers: ****Aren't****I amazing? For those of you who don't: Don't I suck? Once again sorry about the slow updates. Review and let me know what you think be it about the action sequences, the characters and thoughts, or the grammar and let me know if I can improve on anything.**

**Waiver: God knows he needs the help.**

**No one believes in me T-T**

**Disclaimer: You're preaching to the quire on that one.**

**Oh before I forget, thank you so much for the 30 reviews! And over 5,000 views! Sweet! My goal is to get over 9,000. You know why.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Hey guys! Again sorry about the short chapter but hey, it's only five days till Christmas and I plan to write as many chapters as possible before I have to go back to school. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own AvP and neither does 93Maniac**

Jessica's POV

_"__NO!"_

Smoke filed my lungs as we ran through the halls of the facility. All around us, bodies littered the floors, their blood burning through the ground. Bullet holes covered the walls and they only increased in number the further we went.

_"__Julius?! Auric?! Is anyone there?!"_ Xenia cried out, her voice in my head was filled with pain and anguish and it tore at me inside.

How did this happen? Who did this? Is there anyone left? These questions ran through my head as I ran straight into Xenia's back.

"Hey why did you . . ."

Right there in front of us was a drone barely clinging to life. He was covered in bullet wounds, his tail and right arm were severed he bled nearly all over. That wasn't all. I gasped when I realized it was-

_"__Drax!"_

The drone whined pitifully as Xenia grabbed his remaining hand. She purred sadly trying to comfort him.

_"__I'm sorry . . . mother."_

_ "__Don't speak child, just rest."_

_ "__We . . . failed . . ."_

His head fell to the floor as his body went limp. Drax was dead. Xenia was distraught, her voice was silent in my head but I could feel the pain coming off her in waves.

_ "__They're dead, they're all dead."_

Her body didn't show it but her mind betrayed her. She was crying. I walked forward slowly, whipping away my own tears as I did, and as best I could I wrapped my arms around her abdomen. I could feel both pairs of her arms wrap around me gently, her sobs echoing.

"I'm sorry Xenia, I'm so sorry."

She continued to sob but I knew she heard me when her hold on me tightened. As I held her to me, I could feel her pain and sorrow flow into me through the link. She was alone. All her family was gone. Her home was destroyed. She was utterly, and truly, alone.

No.

No she wasn't. She wasn't alone because she has me here with her. And I won't leave her.

"You hear that? I won't leave you."

She continued to cry but she held me as close to her as she could. That's right, I'll be right here, for as long as you need me.

_"__T-Thank you," _she choked out to me.

A clang to our right brought us out of the moment. We turned to see something that made my stomach plummet.

We saw soldiers.

-0-

Xenia's POV

Soldiers. They destroyed everything. My children, the eggs, their voices are gone. They've been silenced and it's all their fault. I'LL KILL THEM! I charged them releasing all my rage in a screech that shook the very walls. The two soldiers panicked trying to shoot me with their brutish weapons but I never gave them the chance. Their bodies hit the floor with satisfying thuds. Looking down the hall they had come from, I could smell more humans. With another screech I charged down the hall. Jessica called out to me but I tuned her out. I'll come back to her but first, I must destroy those monsters.

I burst through the doorway; the soldiers' shouts of alarm filled the room. There were over two dozen of them all over the large room. I tore through the closest ones to me, their blood spraying the others. Their guns lit up and their bullets stung but I powered through. They would not stop me. What was that human saying?

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Their dying screams filled me with a dark satisfaction. Red blood covered the floors, my claws, my teeth, my tail, the walls. I slashed and cut my way through soldier after soldier. There were only a few left, the smell of fear filling up my lungs. For once the smell disgusted me. I gagged on the previously sweet scent now turned sour in my mouth. I didn't care; the soldiers' deaths would comfort my dead children. As I approached the last of the humans slowly, I felt more enter the room. I turned to look at them and I felt a whole new kind of fear. A soldier was holding a gun up to Jessica.

"Alright you ugly bitch, back away from them slowly."

"Sarge, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up. I got this under control. You," he said to me, "back away and I let her live."

I growled lowly at the human and began to stalk toward him. That is until he pointed his gun at Jessica's womb. I froze and that fear from earlier hit me tenfold.

"I'll only say this once more. Back away."

Growling again, I knew I couldn't do anything. I may have been angry at them, but I wouldn't sacrifice Jessica for my revenge. I backed away slowly from the few soldiers left. The human with Jessica gestured to the others.

"Hit her with the tranc."

"Xenia run!"

Before I could do a thing, I felt a prick in my left arm. What was that? What did they? I fell to the ground and everything went black.

-0-

Jessica's POV

"Get your filthy hands off her you bastards!"

I watched helplessly as they dragged Xenia away. The sergeant grabbed my arms hard as he pulled me aboard the shuttle.

"Hey doc! What should we do with this one?"

I looked to see a scientist approach me slowly. His hair was grey and his face was wrinkled. His eyes were empty and sent shivers down my spine as they bored into me like I was some lab rat.

"Bring her with us. She may prove useful."

**Someone in the reviews wondered if Drax and Jessica would get together. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA no. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review and don't hate us!**


End file.
